moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: Logistics
The Logistics chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the services provided to the soldiers of the Stormwind Army and information concerning soldiers' equipment. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, *Duke of Westridge. *Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Sir Jeremaias Auromere, *Knight of Stormwind. *Corporal of the Stormwind Army. =Units of the Army= ---- In the Stormwind Army, as with any army, soldiers are divided up into various units. these units are combined into larger units, and so on. Unit Size Stormwind Army organization is as follows: Team (Unit size: 2-4 Commanded By: Corporal) Section (5-10, Sergeant) Platoon (20-25, Knight-Lieutenant) Company (50-125, Knight-Captain) Battalion (300-1000, Commander) Regiment (1500-3000, Marshal) Brigade (6000-10,000, Lord-Marshal) Field Army (100,000-400,000 Field Marshal) Stormwind Army Units STORMWIND CITY BRIGADE GROUP *2nd Rgmt, King Llane's Cavalry *8th Rgmt, Royal Army Engineers *9th Rgmt, Crusaders of Wrynn *11th Rgmt, Stormwind City Guard *13th Rgmt, Royal Stormwind Archers *15th Rgmt, Stormwind Artillery *17th Rgmt, King's Own Rifles *Aux Rgmt, Stormwind City Watch ELWYNN BRIGADE GROUP *1st Rgmt, Westridge Duchy Reserve *3rd Rgmt, Goldshire Duchy Reserve *5th Rgmt, Northshire Duchy Reserve *16th Rgmt, Eastvale County Reserve WESTFALL BRIGADE GROUP *14th Rgmt, Sentinel Hill Reserve *Aux Rgmt, Citizens' Militia REDRIDGE BRIGADE GROUP *7th Rgmt, Stonewatch Duchy Reserve **Knights of the Ridge *10th Rgmt, Lakeshire Reserve *12th Sabre Regiment **Bravo Company DUSKWOOD BRIGADE GROUP *4th Rgmt, Crownwatch Duchy Reserve *22nd Rgmt, Darkshire Reserve *Aux Rgmt, Night Watch Militia Other Units *6th Rgmt, Nethergarde Reserve =Personal Affairs= ---- The military is a dangerous profession. You must keep your personal affairs in order at all times. Avoid problems later by effectively managing your personal matters before you deploy or are critically injured. Periodically review your legal documents and keep them up to date. Marriage, divorce, births, deaths, and changes in wealth are significant events that affect your legal interests. Will Update your will regularly. This legal instrument is quite important for all in the military profession. Should you fall in battle it will allow your funds and possessions to be allocated as per your wishes and place any children you may have into the homes of proper guardians. If you cannot afford proper legal consultation when drafting or updating your will, the army can provide you with a legal aide for little to no charge. Counseling Services As soldiers deployed to face the enemies of Stormwind, you may sometimes encounter problems you simply cannot resolve on your own. As such, the king has provided for counselors, chaplains, and morale officers to provide the necessary assistance to ensure that no soldier feels he has to stand alone. If you find that you have a dispute or disagreement with another soldier that you simply cannot let pass or resolve, you should ask a superior officer for assistance. This mediation shall be unbiased and neutral, with an eye toward restoring peace and professional goodwill. For soldiers who suffer from mental shock or trauma, the Medical Corps has doctors on staff who can help, and the clergy stands ready to listen and advise. Do not hesitate to seek them out if you need their services; no matter how strong, everyone needs someone’s help from time to time. =Equipment= Equipment is more than just the armor on your back and the sword at your hip! Equipment also consists of the supplies that keep you warm, dry, fed and healthy. The following is a list of standard-issue equipment provided to every soldier in the Stormwind Army upon deployment. If a soldier lacks any of these items, he must speak with an Auxiliary member of the appropriate group to be supplied. NOTE: Each soldier is responsible for maintaining his or her equipment in full. The Essentials #Your Uniform (Armorers' Group) #*Standard-issue weapons appropriate to role and rank #*Ammunition (If Applicable) #*Standard-Issued Armor #*Rank Insignia and Honors #Fire Kit (Subsistence Group) #*Digging Spade #*Hatchet #*Flint and Steel #First Aid Kit (Medical Corps) #*Woolen Gauze #*Steel Scissors #*Tweezers #*Wooden Splints #*Healing Potions #*Holy Symbol #Rations (Subsistence Group) #*Skin of Water #*Non-Perishable Foodstuffs, three days' supply Army Exchange For soldiers deployed abroad, the army provides a stockpile of supplemental supplies available for soldiers to purchase with their earned pay. While some items are obtainable by all soldiers, others are restricted to specialized or higher ranking soldiers. There may be occasions where supplies are cut off from deployed soldiers. In such occurrences, the army exchange will be temporarily unavailable. Uniform Repair The individual soldier is responsible for maintaining his gear in readiness for his next assignment. Should his issued uniform be damaged in the field of battle or otherwise, he must report to an Auxiliary Armorer of the appropriate specialization for repairs. Plate and mail wearers must seek out a blacksmith. Leather armor wearers must seek out a leatherworker. Cloth uniform wearers must seek out a tailor. Food Rations Each employed subject of the crown is provided with basic food rations that include: *Barreled Pork *Barreled Beef *Cheese Wheels *Barreled Apples *Loaves of Bread *Limes (If being transported by sea) Additionally, the Procurement and Supply officers trade with local merchants and providers to secure fresh foods as available. However, supplies may run low during deployments, due to shortages or enemy interference. If that is the case, it is the responsibility of the military unit to supplement food stores with hunting and foraging. If a soldier lends this assistance, he or she must make sure to coordinate with Auxiliary personnel to ensure they collect the right supplies and avoid misunderstandings with local residents. Lodging While within the king’s realm, soldiers of the army have access to lodging in local garrisons and barracks; abroad, the Kingdom of Stormwind also maintains outpost garrisons. However, if those garrisons exceed their full capacity, or a unit is stationed in unsecured territory, tents will be issued to soldiers for shelter, based upon double occupancy. Communication Wherever deployed, patriotic subjects in the service of the Auxiliary act as pages for the Stormwind Army, relaying messages by spoken word or letter as far as their horses might carry them. In difficult circumstances, private citizens may fill the same role on an emergency basis. Messenger birds are only to be used in circumstances where the message must be sent extraordinarily quickly or over large ground distances. Messenger birds only fly between established bases. Intercontinental communication may only be done through established ports. Circle magi will tap into ley lines and establish communication links between distant points. Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual